Tomb of the Giants
The Tomb of the Giants is a location in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Description The Tomb of the Giants can be accessed through The Catacombs, after defeating Pinwheel and climbing two hidden ladders out of his room. Much of the Tomb of the Giants is pitch-black, making it particularly difficult for players to traverse without a light source such as the Sorcery Cast Light, the Sunlight Maggot helmet or the offhand item Skull Lantern. Bonfires There are three bonfires in the Tomb of the Giants. Two act as warping points. *'Tomb of the Giants' Warping Point - At the bottom of the third and last sliding bridge, down a nearby ladder. It is within the vicinity of Patches. *Slightly hidden around a tight corner, before the Skeletal Beast near the Giant Skeleton and a ramp leading to three more Skeletal Beasts. *'Altar of the Gravelord' Warping Point - Appears after defeating Gravelord Nito. Notes *The various Prism Stones scattered about in the first and third sections of the Tomb are meant to lead players to Patches. The pit Patches may kick players into contains the Skull Lantern, Reah of Thorolund, and her now hollowed bodyguards, Vince and Nico. *Patches may attack the player if they answer "Yes" to his question, admitting to being a Cleric. *Paladin Leeroy will invade non-Hollowed players as a Red Phantom on the ledge before the cave to Gravelord Nito (must have placed the Lordvessel). *The Tomb of the Giants is a good source of White Titanite Chunks, as Bone Towers and Pinwheel Servants drop them semi-commonly. Characters *Patches *Reah of Thorolund Enemies Characters *Paladin Leeroy (Red Phantom) *Patches (If answered "Yes") *Nico of Thorolund (Hollowed) *Vince of Thorolund (Hollowed) Respawning *Baby Skeleton *Bone Tower *Giant Skeleton *Pinwheel Servant *Skeletal Beast *Skeleton Non-Respawning *Black Knight *Crystal Lizard Bosses *Gravelord Nito Notable Items Armor *Paladin Set (Corpse - Defeat Paladin Leeroy as a Red Phantom, found on a corpse in the Nito staging area) Embers *Large Divine Ember (Divine Blacksmith Statue) Miracles *Replenishment (Reah - Gift) Miscellaneous *Humanity (Corpse) *Eye of Death x3 (Corpse) Rings *Covetous Silver Serpent Ring (Corpse) Souls *Lord Soul (Gravelord Nito - Drop) *Soul of a Hero x2 (Corpses) Upgrade Materials *White Titanite Chunk (Black Knight - Drop) *White Titanite Chunk x3 (Corpses) *White Titanite Slab (Corpse) Weapons *Effigy Shield (Corpse) *Grant (Paladin Leeroy - Drop) *Sanctus (Paladin Leeroy - Drop) *Skull Lantern (Corpse) Strategies The enemies in the Tomb deal high damage; in particular, the Skeletal Beasts can kill near-instantaneously with their fast attacks and the Giant Skeletons and their archer counterparts cause heavy knockback, which may cause players to fall off the various precipices to their doom. Thankfully, nearly all the creatures in the Tomb of the Giants have very short aggro range, which means that if players do have a light source (or can see their glowing eyes in the dark) then they can be the first to attack or attempt evasive maneuvers. Trivia *It is possible to view the Archtrees of Ash Lake and the Demon Ruins from various locations in the Tomb of the Giants. Gallery 24 Tomb of the Giants.png|Map of the Tomb of the Giants Videos pl:Grobowiec Olbrzymów